MAJORA: PART FOUR.wmv
MAJORA: PART FOUR.wmv is the fifth video of Blue Shift Productions' first series, Majora. Summary Mike and Chase spend their final few minutes in Ben's house before returning to the motel, only to find an injured victim of the Moon Children nearby and a surprise inside Chase's house. Plot Chase begins recording Mike, who paces the basement and attempts to communicate with BEN. The sound of an appearing Elegy statue is heard. Mike calls out to him and the Skull Kid scream is picked up by the camera. Another scream happens after a short silence, and Mike continues trying to communicate. They walk through the darker room of the basement and Mike asks if his name is Ben, and if he lived here. The camera picks up the phrase, "Watch out," followed by a short view of the Elegy statue. Back upstairs, Chase begins recording on a backup camera, then shuts the door to the basement. Mike walks to his laptop, and Chase notices the window has been opened. They hear another sound, and he and Mike go to the garage and continue attempting to communicate. Mike asks if BEN wants them there, and the garage door locks them inside. They are unable to lift it once it's unlocked. Mike asks what BEN wants, then he and Chase manage to get back into the house, where they find a Furby and Bert doll facing the door. The door slams behind them. They begin packing their equipment, then tell BEN that they are no longer willing to play. Something falls from the counter and they run out of the house and get into the car. They leave the driveway and the car shuts off and will no longer start. It rolls slowly back into the driveway and the doors lock them inside. Chase manages to start the car again and they leave for good. They return to the motel, where they hear the sound of an appearing Elegy statue from outside their room. They enter and Mike's laptop wallpaper is now an Elegy statue. Chase grabs their equipment, and they are about to leave when Chase notices someone watching from outside the window. They leave the room and return to the car and notice the person still watching. They drive to the house to find Jim flailing around the driveway, holding his face and bleeding through his hands. He beings speaking in a low growl and tells them the Moon Children took his eyes, and that the circle is complete. He falls over and Chase goes to call an ambulance while Mike stays with him. The Song of Unhealing plays over the encounter. Chase takes the camera while Mike makes the call for an ambulance. Jim begins crying, then they leave him and tell him an ambulance is on the way. Mike protests against it, but Chase insists that they leave so they are not implicated. As they back away, Mike tells Chase, "We shouldn't have done that." Chase asks him what he said, and he repeats it. Chase is not amused. Chase returns to his house with the camera, and enters his living room to find a Nintendo 64 plugged into his TV, a controller in front of the door, and a copy of Majora's Mask playing. The file select screen shows two files: Joe and YOURTURN. Chase calls Mike and leaves messages for him when he does not answer. After the credits, the text "IT'S NOT OVER" is shown reversed and mirrored. Video Notes TBA Category:Blue Shift Productions Category:Majora (Blue Shift Productions) Category:Live action Category:2011